Addicted to Your Embrace
by Nabeshin Danbei Ayanami
Summary: From the Author of "A Different Fate", A twisted romance that one would not expect.... Read at your own risk. Keep reviews (somewhat) civil please.
1. Let's Study Sempai!

Revised ****

New Story Holiday Special ! Today, December 30, 2003

WARNING: This fiction contains non-explicit accounts of sexual activity between a minor and an adult that is semi-consensual. If you have problems with this, or are not mature or old enough to read this, please press back or close your browser now.

****

Addicted To Your Embrace  
Chapter 1-Let's Study, Sempai!

"Could you pass the rice?" 

"Oh, sure. Here you go."

Keitaro passed the rice that was out of Naru's reach to her.

Hello, I'm Urashima Keitaro. I have a job that most red-blooded males would be jealous of. I'm the manager of a girls' dorm. If only those red-blooded males knew how it was. I live with an especially violent bunch. There can be no "accidental" peeks at the girls without a price. More often than not, that price is pain. It's a good thing I have this strange immunity to things that would kill any other man. I'm not entirely sure how I became that way. It's a good thing, though. Through the time I've been here I should have died an innumerable amount of deaths. The most I've ever gotten is a broken leg.

"Sempai, how's studying going?"

Huh? Oh. That would be Shinobu Maehara, 13-year-old resident of the Hinata Girl's Dormitory. 

I gulped. "Um, fine really, just fine."

"Well, Sempai, if you're not to busy I was wondering if you could help me study."

Uh-oh. That's not good. Narusagewa....

"Uh, well I guess I could. You, Naru, and I could have a study session."

Good save. And now for the confirmation.

"No can do, baka. Me and Kitsune got some plans for this evening."

Kitsune sighed and wiped her mouth as she put down the bottle of sake she was enjoying.

"Yep, Yep. Girls night out on the town. I've been needing to pick up some more sake.... So I'm killing two birds with one stone. Pretty slick huh?"

Naru rolled her eyes at her. "Remember, Kitsune, this is OUR night out. I'm not gonna waste my time with you, picking through sake, and taste sampling them all."

Kitsune face fell into a pout in disappointment.

"But I get to try new sake, possibly finding a new brand, and get hammered from just all the samples alone. It's a win-win situation," she said as she waved her index finger for emphasis. Kitsune let out a sigh. "Oh well, I'll just have to go some other night. You up for coming with?" She looked towards me.

I can see it now... Blargh. I'd get drunk, along with her, and she'd get all playful. Not much different than usual, but except when she's drunk it can sometimes be more an offer than a joke. Naru would probably follow us too, and catch us in some compromising position. I think it's reasonable to decline. Only way I'd do that was if it was a way to get out of....

"Uh, no. That's all right. You can go ahead yourself and have fun."

Kitsune pouted again. "Awww...you're no fun." Kitsune leaned towards me, allowing a great deal of cleavage visible to me. My eyes naturally trailed down. So big and round.... I broke my stare, my cheeks feeling hot.

"Heh. I still got it!" Kitsune rose a fist triumphantly into the air. "That's always good for some entertainment."

Naru scoffed. "Well, let's hope you keep your 'entertainment' PG. There are young ones present."

It took a little bit for Shinobu to realize they were referring to her. She obliviously blinked, and then realized she was supposed to blush. It appeared a bit forced.

"So...I guess that means we'll be studying alone tonight, Sem-pai." Shinobu said, her voice hanging a little while on the last word.

My eyes raced around the room in panic, hoping it would present some escape to this "study."

"Uh, no. I'm sorry Shinobu, but I was hoping for Naru to be there to help me. I'm a bit behind in my studies and don't want to be distracted too much."

Shinobu's eyes started to tear up.

"It's okay Sempai. I know I'm just a burden...." She sniffed for good effect.

"URASHIMA! How dare you deny her the right to be tutored! YOU are the manager, so it is YOUR responsibility to help the tenants." Motoko emphasized this with by slightly withdrawing the Hina blade from it's sheath. The light just loved to reflect off the edge of that sword and blind me. Sometimes I wish I never gave her that blade. Imagine that, giving MY family blade to her, and she uses MY blade to hurt ME. Where's the justice? I started to sweat as the temperature began to go up in the room a few degrees coming from Motoko's general direction. One last try...

"But..."

"NO BUTS!"

There. Can't say I didn't try. I suppose I have to give in to the inevitable.

"Okay." I hung my head in defeat.

****

Later, Shinobu helped me clear the table and take the dishes to the kitchen to be washed. She washed them and I dried. I offered to wash them but she said something about me needing to keep my hands in shape for "studying." I began to sweat again. It seemed to have become my pastime.

All during the time we washed dishes her hand would linger on mine as she handed me a dish. I tried to avoid contact, and shy away if any were made, but she seemed adamant about touching me. She stood awfully close to me, our sides brushing together a little too close for comfort.

We finished the last of the dishes and Shinobu wiped her hands dry on her apron. 

"Well, let's go study. I've been looking forward to it all week."

Thus, the time I've come to put off, dread, avoid, and yet feel sickly anxious for has arrived.

****

I walked slowly behind Shinobu. I tried lagging behind, but it was just prolonging the inevitable. Try as I might to avoid these situations, they keep occurring with no little amount effort on her part. She eventually took a hold of my hand and practically pulled me up the stairs.

We walked by Motoko in the hall. She gave a nod to greet Shinobu. Shinobu nodded back. Motoko gave ME an icy stare.

"Teach her well Urashima." Motoko spoke a phrase that sounds light and approving when written, in a commanding form with a hint of a threat. Just great.

"I...will." 

I really didn't want to "teach" her well. I wanted to be far away...yet some part of me wanted to be here. I tried to keep that part locked away.

I reluctantly followed Shinobu into my room.

***

Shinobu took one last look down the hallway before closing the door behind us.

"Well Sempai, time to study."

I swallowed.

"Ur...yeah...study."

I sat down on in front of my desk and got some books out the bag lying beside it. I was going to ask Shinobu about where her study material was...but I knew she didn't have it with her. I heard a rustle behind me, and tried to ignore it.

"So what will we be studying today, Shinobu-chan?" I tried to sound casual and not distressed. The books in front of me were pushed off the table by delicate hands, the same hands that then pushed me onto that same table onto my back.

"Why, you Sempai...." Shinobu said playfully. A saccharine sweet giggle followed. I gulped.

"What do you mean?" I knew what she meant.

She just gave me a droll look. I slid around Shinobu, who was in front of me, and stood.

"I just have to use the bathroom really quick." I started slowly advancing towards the door.

"But you already used the bathroom, silly."

"Oh...but I have to go again. Ya know, all that tea at dinner...." I turned towards the door. Almost there. Never made it.

Shinobu's voice dropped an octave. She lowered her head; her hair obscured her dark expression. "If you leave, I'll call Motoko here and tell her you refuse to tutor me." 

A threat. Of course she didn't clarify that she still would be leaving her clothes off when Motoko came, making Motoko jump to the only conclusion she could conceive. This would leave me as a bloody puddle after the aforementioned judgement. She would literally KILL me or if not, the authorities would finish the job with Motoko as a witness no doubt. I closed my eyes and hung my head. I was aware of Shinobu's state of dress but I chose to ignore it. She wasn't wearing a top.

"What, you don't find me beautiful?" She giggled. It sent shivers up my spine. It had a playfully touched tone to it.

"You know you want it too," irritation flickered across her features, "Don't deny it." I felt very uncomfortable. I tried to deny the voice agreeing with her in my head and felt ashamed. Shinobu began crossing the room and took my hand leading me over to my bed mat.

She gently led me with her hands to lay on my back. She crawled over me and leaned onto me.

"You know I can never get enough you, Kei-chan." She traced my lips with and index finger. I shivered again, with a hint of desire coursing through my veins.

"I. Need. You." Her beautiful eyes looked down into mine. I became lost in them. I could see a million emotions and feelings there. I could see into her soul. It was while I was lost, she kissed me, beginning her seduction.

It wasn't much soon after clothes of both of us were scattered across the floor and desire was being sated.

This wasn't the first time this happened, Oh no. The first sign was a scare. I was so weak then. I almost went too far. But it wasn't me that took it to this level. It turned out I wasn't the one to make that decision, I doubt it was ever mine. The sad thing about it is, I keep getting more and more used to it as time goes on. I am becoming enamored with the cute short girl, with short blue-tinted hair. It becomes easier each time. I'm afraid eventually all resistance will fade away, and I will consciously want to do this; seek to do this. That scares me. If someone was to find out... I have to stop this somehow before that happens. Get her help. I felt guilty though. You see this was an indirect result of something I did. But I'll save how for another time.

-End Chapter 1-

-Authors Notes-

To you other fans of my works, sorry I did this instead of updating my other fics, but I had to get this out of my system. For those of you who actually read my author's notes in my other works, yes, this IS the work I've been hinting at. I finally figured out how to write it. I wanted to make a somewhat twisted romance. I wanted Shinobu somehow taking advantage of Keitaro in a perceivable way. I found this hard to do, because realistically, Keitaro's bigger and stronger. You don't have to be to take advantage of someone. I never intended with original idea to write this from Keitaro's point of view. But to sympathize with Keitaro and actually get the feel of him being a somewhat victim, the reader has to BE him.

This didn't probably didn't turn out with a noticeably higher writer's level that I had hoped to achieve. I figure it's going to take me quite a bit of writing before it's noticeably better.


	2. A Walk

(A/N: I know the fans of my works will be kinda of mad about this, but this chapter has been done since the last time I updated….I kinda been lazy and busy. Explanations on my lagging on updating my stories will be on my next chapter of "_A Different Fate"_)

****

**Addicted To Your Embrace  
**Chapter 2-A Walk

"Ya know there really is something about those two."

Naru looked at Kitsune, the speaker, and then turned back to the two in the Kitchen doing the dishes.

"Yeah, there is. They really enjoy each other's company. I think it's cute."

"Yeah." Kitsune and Naru left the dining area from looking into the kitchen, and went on their way.

It still happens sometimes. Almost weekly now. I tried avoiding her, but we live together. I settled on just pretending nothing ever happened or is happening. I continue being her old Sempai, the one that wasn't a kinky pet name. She likes spending time with me, beyond what we do when we "study" or "dust the basement." She always gives me such a big genuine smile that she gives to just me. It's not tainted with lust or some of the twisted sense of need she seems to have for my body. That is non-existent most of the time, until she "calls." She is really sweet and kind to me. She's even recently come into protecting me from the vengeance of the girls when they're overreacting. I've taken a lot less beating recently because of it. I find myself staring at her, like when she hums while washing the dishes. When she notices me, she just gives me that big smile for me and continues, putting a little more heart into her tune.

"So. Do you want to go for a walk, Sempai?" Urg, that beautiful smile again. I can't say no to that. I felt like mush.

"Sure. Where to?" She looked out the window above the sink where she was doing the dishes a moment ago.

"Wherever the wind takes us."

We both went upstairs to get dressed for a casual walk.

"So, where you headin'?" Haruka asked us.

"Shinobu chan wanted to go for a walk."

"You two sure spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah, we do." I think I sounded wistful.

"Well, have a good time."

We continued out the front door, Narusagewa was just returning from somewhere.

"So, what're yall up to?"

Shinobu turned her head towards Naru, she was beside them, their paths parallel.

"On a walk." She said cheerfully.

Naru muttered something under her breath. "You don't say?"

Shinobu merely gave a big smile with her eyes closed. Naru narrowed her eyes. Shinobu held her expression, looking suspiciously like Xellos from that anime Slayers. It was that same smile of faked innocence and hidden knowledge.

"Well have fun...." Naru said unenthusiastically. She turned and continued walking, looking over her shoulder watching us go out of sight as we descended the steps.

"They sure are together alot." Naru said as she set her coat on the coat rack.

"Yeah. I've noticed." Kitsune responded

Naru turned to face Kitsune who was on the couch and fixed her with a serious gaze.

"Ya don't think..."

"Oh? They're prolly bangin' it all the time."

Naru choked and then her mouth fell agape. She screamed, "WHAT??"

"Just kiddin'...kiddin'. Jeez, and you say you don't like the guy? Who you foolin'?"

"I just don't want that little pervert corrupting sweet little Shinobu." Naru said as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "And on top of that it's like pedophilia or something."

Kitsune didn't respond.

"I think I'm going to follow them and see what they're up to." Naru retrieved the jacket she just put on the rack. "Y'know where they're of to?"

"Nah. Not really. Didn't say." Kitsune paused. "You're really going to follow them?"

"Yeah. Why not, it's in the best interests of Shinobu."

"You're going off the deep end. Jealous of a 13 year old?"

"I am NOT jealous. As I said about Shinobu's best interests..."

"Whatever. Have a good time, Ms. Stalker."

"Hmph." Naru turned on her heels and quickly exited the Hinata Sou.

It wasn't very long after we were down the steps Shinobu took my hand. I felt hot and blushed. I then felt uncomfortable. I can't hold her hand in public. What would people think? I think I was already getting a few looks from those few who have passed up already. (Although a few from the business men appeared envious.) Shinobu seemed oblivious to it all. After not too long we passed up a nice walkway were you couldn't see where it went. Shinobu pulled me that direction to follow her. I followed a bit anxiously. I've never been back here, but this sidewalk turned into trail going through some woods. This looked like it used to be hiking trail. It went slightly up hill, and I didn't like the shoes I was wearing, as they weren't really the hiking type shoes.

We eventually arrived at a nice little secluded spot where a tree had fallen over. We sat on the stump in silence for a while and she continued holding my hand. She seemed to be taking in the scenery, watching the creatures you'd never notice unless you took the time to. After a few minutes the silence started getting to me. I became uncomfortable on top of the log and my back started aching. I slide to the ground to lean against the stump. Shinobu gave me a questioning look as I got off the log, never letting go of my hand, but realized what I was to get comfortable. She sat down beside me and directed the hand she was holding to wrap around her, and leaned against me. I was startled at first and that same uncomfortable feeling occurred again. I was paranoid and looked around for any audience possibly watching me commit my immoral act.

I soon became aware of Shinobu's breathing and her warm body snuggled up against me. She sighed contently, just enjoying my company. I soon became relaxed and held her, no longer stiff. She felt so nice in my arms. I tried to deny that fact, but it was just that, a fact. I leaned my head onto the top of hers and unintentionally sighed.

The sound of crickets and the howls of owls filled the air as I awoke. I rubbed my heavy eyes as they adjusted to the new lighting. I blinked a few times and yawned, slowly becoming more coherent. It was night, pretty late by the position of the moon. I realized I had fell over onto the ground and Shinobu rested on my chest, her body positioned between my legs. I began to feel flustered again. I really should wake her up and we should be getting back. Since it was so late, the other residents were probably worried about us.

My stomach growled reminding me that I haven't eating since earlier that day. Shinobu normally cooks diner, so I wonder what the other girls had done for dinner? Perhaps they just forgot about it and went to search for us. I shook Shinobu lightly.

"Shinobu-chan. Time to wake up. It's late."

Shinobu groaned in protest and blinked her eyes a few times. She looked up at me, her face lighting up with recognition. She leaned up to kiss me on the lips. I became flustered once more. She slid up my body some more, stimulating my lower anatomy. Purposefully or not, I'm not sure. She gave me a cat-like grin and gave me a deep kiss and ran her tongue around my mouth in just the right way born through practice. I reflexively sucked on the soft, warm and wet object protruding into my mouth and moaned.

"Hi, Sempai." When we were in private, it sounded the same as if she had said 'lover'.

"Uh, nice to see you to Shinobu-chan." I had realized me hands were resting on her back in an intimate fashion, but I had more important matters to discuss. It wasn't like I haven't done it before, or could get out of doing it again. "We should get back to the Inn now...."

Shinobu pouted as she traced my jawbone with a finger. "But I feel so refreshed and up for a little....fun."

I swallowed. HARD. My body responded in tune with that statement. I couldn't say I wouldn't like it, but it still wasn't right. Besides, we REALLY had to get back.

"It's late already...."

"Not even a quickie?" She was so cute when she was like that.

"No...." I think I sounded reluctant to give that answer.

"What if I do anyway?"

Keitaro didn't answer.

Shinobu regarded him for a moment. She got off of me, sitting beside me. She looked at me seriously. "We should come up with a story before we get back."

"We could tell them the truth...." That way I wouldn't feel so bad for lying. True, the truth wouldn't be entirely believable, but everyone trusts Shinobu.

"You think they'll buy it?"

"Well, they trust you. It's me they don't."

"And for good reason too. You really are a pervert, I should know." She winked at me. I blushed.

"Shinobu...."

"Okay. Lets go." She switched back into innocent, naive Shinobu mode as we approached the Hinata Sou.

When we arrived back at the Inn, all the girls were waiting in the lobby. Naru was the first to speak up.

"Where were you? We were worried sick!"

Shinobu choose to explain. "We fell asleep. We were watching the birds in the forest and fell asleep. We just woke up not too long ago."

"Keitaro didn't pull anything?" Naru gave Keitaro 'The Look.'

Keitaro flinched. Shinobu looked slightly disappointed before putting back on her usual shy and cheerful mask. This was something Motoko noticed but did not voice.

"No, he did not." She tried to keep as much disappointment as she could from her voice.

Naru eyed me one more time. "Oh. Okay." She yawned and started walking up the stairs. "Try not to let it happen again. We ordered take out so don't worry about making any dinner. I'm going to bed."

Motoko regarded the Shinobu from behind the safety of the other residents, blending into the background. Something had been...off about Shinobu. There was even a slight change in her ki that occurred about a month ago. Motoko didn't know enough to know what was up, but she'd figure it out sooner or later.

Naru lay awake in her bed. Something about those two rubbed her the wrong way. They seemed to be a tension that shouldn't be there but a comfort that lacked between her and Keitaro. They had been spending lots of time together, and Keitaro seemed to never have time for her anymore. He still tried but was always sidetracked by something or other. It was almost always something to have to do with Shinobu. The sad thing about it was that she couldn't find any fault in the excuse. She was become lonely of late because of it. She would make plans with him, perhaps to take a vacation just the two of them. She could say that it was a "study trip" to get away from all the insanity of the inn. Yeah, she thought, that'd work.

End Chapter 2


	3. Nightmares

****

Addicted To Your Embrace  
Chapter 3-Nightmares

Shinobu Maehara. (v9 p135)

"I just can't believe that...Naru goes to Tokyo U and she's smart, pretty and grown up!"

I started eating slowly and then picked up pace the more I thought. I began talking with my mouth full in my rage, continuing to fill it as I spoke.

"And look at me. I'm just some stupid kid who can't even pass a simple test. Plus I don't even have a decent chest!"

Keitaro's friendly demeanor suddenly faded. "You're absolutely right."

I began to choke and grabbed a glass, which wasn't wine this time, I noted somewhere in the back of my mind. It was water.

"Wh-What?" I managed to choke out.

"You know yourself so well, Shinobu-CHAN." He said 'chan' with distaste. "I don't know what I ever saw in you..."

I began to cry softly, trying to contain my urge to wail in such a public place. I heard retreated footsteps and raised my head to see Keitaro walking off, shaking his head.

"No...no, sempai...don't....leave me!"

I sat up with a start in a cold sweat. I shuddered. I realized at that moment, it was all a dream. Thank god it didn't happen that way. No, something much better happened. I shuddered again, this time with a memory of water running down my body as soft and yet strong hands wandered across my flesh.

I started feeling hot, a need welling up inside of me. I gasped at the feelings I started having and my breathing became ragged. I held myself as I stood; knowing I needed to seek release, and confirm it was all just a dream. Keitaro was still my Sempai...my love.

I quickly, yet quietly, hurried to the door and scanned the hallway for any signs of other residence. I was greeted with silence and an empty hallway. I walked at a brisk pace, the hallways seeming repetitive and spinning around and past me. I was in a daze. I wasn't sure if I was in a mad dash or just walking but I quickly made it to his room.

I slide the door open quietly, and stepped in, shutting it behind me. I then let my nightgown fall to the floor as I approached Keitaro's bed mat quietly. I lifted the sheets and snuggled in with him.

Keitaro awoke feeling someone pressed so comfortably against him. He knew that body so intimately now. It could only be Shinobu. But now? Naru was right above them. Usually almost everyone would be out or busy when she did this.

"Shinobu," he breathed. It was more of a statement, than a question.

"Keitaro," I whispered intimately back.

Any other words were unnecessary. He knew why I was here. I knew why I was here. I knew he knew why I was here.

I confirmed my reality and found my comfort.

We had to keep quiet but as I climaxed, I nearly forgot, barely holding it in. It came out rather loud compared to the quiet of the night. I realized that Naru could have heard, and for some reason this turned me on even more. I bit my lip as I stifled my moan from going louder. I heard Keitaro beneath me, panting lightly. I lied down on his chest and enjoyed the feeling. I felt so much better now.

"Sem-pai," I said.

"Yes, Shinobu-chan." After times like this, all his reluctance (not resistance, she refused to believe that), would be faded away.

"I had this dream. This dream that what happened to make us this way, never happened."

"Oh?"

I snuggled up closer to him, savoring being close for him for as long as I could.

"I would never want that sempai. I could never imagine not being close to you...like now."

Keitaro felt the pain lingering under her voice at just imagining the possibility.

"You would not say those mean things or leave me, right, Sempai?"

I lifted my head to look him straight in the eyes looking for an answer. I was on the edge, my emotions swinging every which way imagining each possible answer. Anger at him for not wanting me, and me giving him my body anyway. I felt painful depression and sadness for unrequited love. I felt great joy at the though of him loving me back, needing me, and never leaving me. Keitaro took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. I almost panicked and took off in tears. He looked up at me with a serious look, eyes full of emotions, in turmoil, and answered.

"No. Never."

Narusagewa Naru.

My sleep abruptly ended in the middle of the night. Why the hell did I wake up? I just had this...feeling. This feeling that all was not right. I felt that I should be questioning my whole reality; it's truth. I tried to ignore the feeling. I thought I heard something below me. Leave it to that idiot to wake me up in the middle of the night with a girly ass moan. I'd belt him when I wasn't so tired. I yawned and let sleep encompass me once more.

I awoke before the dawn. I always woke up this early to make a decent breakfast for all of the residents. I yawned and smiled down at my lover as I rose my head off of his chest. I let my hand roam across his chest before coming to a stand. He moaned in protest to the warmth taken away from him, but I had food to prepare and appearances to keep.

I went towards the bathroom to do my business and get ready to take my bath in the hot springs. I really had to take Keitaro with me one day and get all of the other residents out. That is a must-do spot. I mentally put this in my "things to do" list in my head. Perhaps I should make a second list...I thought mirthfully, "places to do." I shrugged and continued towards the bathroom. I suddenly felt ill and my stomach upset. I speeded up my pace, yet tried to keep quiet as not to wake up everyone else. I reached the bathroom in time to release what was left of last night's dinner into the toilet. I felt better right after, but I wondered if I was sick. It was so sudden.... I'd find out later on today if I were really sick.

Motoko Aoyama.

Most people think I am quiet and in my own world. This is far from true. If one does not speak, one learns. You learn much more by watching than participating. Shinobu this morning made an odd change of seating. She sat RIGHT next to Urashima. Naru sat on the other side, but that was normal. Kitsune normally had that seat. I did not wish to sit by him, and Su would beat on him too much to eat, so she sat there by order of deduction. That was somewhat odd, but it was common knowledge that Shinobu had a crush on Keitaro. What made this odd to me, however, was that sitting together their ki signature looked more synchronized of late. They sometimes unconsciously traded ki, because it was so similar. This shows an emotional bond.

I narrowed my eyes. But how deep?

Then there was that something else I noticed before. That disturbance in her ki and life force. Was it a demon? Shinobu seemed to be in perfect health. But there was a small percentage of her life force taken somewhere. I'm not sure what that means. I might have to ask my sister for she is more of an expert on such matters.

Everyone else was oblivious to this. Of course, they lacked her extra sense for Ki, but they still should have noticed something was different.

Naru did seem to think something briefly. Her expression showed she thought it odd, and was irritated by the change of seating.

"I hope you two aren't playing footsy under the table. You two have been really friendly lately."

Keitaro, as usual, became flustered and tried to stammer out a denial. Shinobu got quiet and pressed her index fingers together in a shy fashion. Naru turned her head away with a smirk, looking back at them with sly look on her face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two were secret lovers...." Panic. Loud and clear. Maybe I'm just feelings things, but that wave of emotional ki they gave off sent shivers up my spine. Keitaro looked like he lost a breath and his heart skipped a beat and Shinobu choked on a piece of food. No one else noticed, but this was a bit more reaction than most teasing got. And that wave of panic.

"Urashima." I said my voice dripping with venom. I looked over at Shinobu she looked back with wide eyes. She did not have the eyes of a victim however. Oddly, however, Keitaro did. A brief amount of shame past his features but it was so little I dismissed it. "You didn't?!"

Keitaro was stammering, but not entire denials, something that was lost on everyone. That was understandable, though, because nothing he said was coherent.

I sent him on a trip to Tokyo U.

Naru's head snapped back to me as Keitaro left my range of sight.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

"But Naru..."

"What?!"

"He sullied poor Shinobu."

"He may be a pervert, but not THAT much. He'd never force himself on a girl."

Naru's words sunk into my head. She was right. He wouldn't. Still, something didn't add up here. She would go and meditate, perhaps the answers will come to her. She has enough pieces to figure out the puzzle, but no idea how to begin putting them together. Shinobu derailed my train of thought.

Shinobu did not have the usual sadness and concern that put you on a guilt trip, but Genu-Ine feminine anger.

"How DARE you hit him like that with NO CAUSE!" Shinobu's tone took them all by surprise. "You call yourself a warrior of honor, yet striking FIRST asking questions LATER!"

That hit me hard. Then I became angry with her for making me feel bad. It clouded my judgement. "How DARE YOU tell ME about HONOR!"

Shinobu gave me one last withering glance before turning to follow Keitaro.

End Chapter 3


	4. The Truth Lies In the Past: Part One

****

Addicted To Your Embrace  
Chapter 4- The Truth Lies in the Past: Part One

(Note as to prevent confusion: This chapter takes place in the past. The previous chapters take place after their sexual relationship had been going on for some time.) Shinobu Maehara. 

Hinata Sou was empty and quiet except for two residents. Shinobu approached her Sempai's room with one feeling oppressing all the others. It was an overwhelming sense of need driving her forward, the need to feel that gaping whole in her soul, even if only temporarily. She walked without the most assured of footsteps, but steps that would not falter. She approached Keitaro's door with apprehension. Second thoughts flashed across her mind questioning why she was here. She knew what she needed fulfilled but not entirely sure of how to accomplish it. Nonetheless, she could not stop herself from opening the door.

Keitaro looked up from his studies to see me entering his room. The sliding door made a slight "clak" noise as it closed behind me. I had my eyes closed and head tilted downward, hiding my expression as I felt out my thoughts and emotions. I decided to sit by Keitaro, his eyes following me across the room. I slid silently into place beside him. I think I heard Keitaro swallow. Why did he do that? Did he feel the weight of my soul I carried with me as I entered? Why would he be so nervous? It's only me, Shinobu.

"Uh... Hello, Shinobu.... chan."

"Hi, Sempai," I responded quietly. My voice came out a bit deeper than usual. I could not help myself as my voice hung on "Sempai" in an uncharacteristically sensual way. I started breathing rapidly, my breath seeming to escape me in my excitedly emotional state. Emotions I weren't aware I had were vying for purchase in my mind. I sighed deeply trying to gather my wits, smoothing my dress as I did so. I could feel Keitaro's wary gaze on me as I looked down at my dress.

"How are you feeling, sempai?"

"A little thirsty." Suddenly, thoughts unbidden forced their way into my consciousness about the ways that I could quench his thirst. I almost shuddered involuntarily at the thought that I would have never had before.

"Ah...perhaps I should get you tea..." I said for nothing more than to fill the silence.

"That...would be nice..." he trailed off as he realized I wasn't going anywhere.

I began to breach the subject of why I was here. "Sempai...I've...been having thoughts...dreams..."

"Oh. What of?" Keitaro asked with genuine curiosity.

"I was...more emboldened," I licked my lips in an unconscious action, "I done things I never thought I would do, and was commanding in getting them."

"Oh... well they say your dreams are embodiments of your desires. Maybe you wish you were more bold?"

I mused over his words for a moment, something about them a little too true. "Embodiments of your..." my throat felt dry at the revelation, causing me to swallow deeply, "desires?"

"Yep. Things you wish you could really do, you do in your dreams."

Images unbidden flittered through my thoughts. "Oh. But mine...seem so real."

"Oh...well, all the more enjoyable the dreams must be."

"Yes...the dreams are very...enjoyable... Sem-pai." I responded with an undeniable lilt to my voice. I finally looked up into Keitaro's eyes. His head winced back as he caught my eyes. I briefly wonder how much he saw there. I leaned in closer to my...love.

"K-Keitaro. My...Sempai," I whispered quietly.

"Yes. I'm your 'sempai' as you put it." He smiled nervously at me. His nervousness did nothing to deter my intent, however. I stayed close, and glanced off to the right, contemplating my next words.

"I...feel so lonely Sempai."

Keitaro hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Shinobu, you shouldn't be. I'm here for you. We're all here for you." Such comforting words to my ears... But there is only one person that I want.

I moved onto my hands and knees and leaned in even closer. Keitaro leaned back, making me tower over him slightly. It made a thrill run through me.

"In my dreams, I never feel lonely." I felt as if I was a cat stalking its prey with enjoyment at its ease.

"That's...nice...." Keitaro trailed off. He must have felt like the walls were closing in on him.

"Do you know why?" I couldn't stop myself anymore. I leaned in closer, feeling his hot, flustered breath on my face.

"Why?" He quietly breathed. It seemed the mood required a quiet response; it was the quiet before the storm.

I finished my sentence with the oppressive feeling of anticipation being broken like a dam. "Because I'm with you in them..."

He became even more flustered before my eyes, emotions flashing across his face in a flurry as he attempted to stutter some sort of response. "Oh. Shinobu...I..."

"I'm with you..." I moved closer ready to finish with my lips dancing with his in a symphony, "entirely," I punctuated. I finished my statement by beginning my tentative inexperienced kiss. For some reason I felt that I had kissed like this before, the "otona no kisu," the adult's kiss. I done it in my dreams...but experiences from dreams shouldn't transfer over to real life. Sempai's response to my kiss was the same as the dream also. He did not push me way, but he moaned when I did this or that with my tongue, and only sometimes kissed back reflexively, which annoyed me to no end. He was very hesitant, but atleast not outright resistant.

I lifted a hand from the floor, steadying myself in a crawling position on my other three appendages, to his chest. I pushed him firmly, yet gently to the floor, never breaking the kiss and crawling over him as I did. I shifted my weight to rest fully on Sempai's lap, straddling him to keep him in place and tugged his shirt over his head, muffling his weak protests. Lucky for me, today he wasn't wearing anything complicated. I ran my hands over his chest when I finished, enjoying the feel of his flesh. I felt my body flushing and everything sense sharpening in my excitement. There was no way I could allow myself to turn back now. It was beyond my control.

"Shinobu...we can't...you're too young...and Naru..." He said pitifully.

"I..._NEED_ you, Sempai. I don't care anymore..." A silent tear fell down my cheek in remembrance of the emptiness that caused my need, almost forgotten in my excitement, landing on Keitaro's chest.

"Sorry about that," I purred, "Sempai." I bent over to lick the tear off of his chest. Keitaro shivered beneath me, exhilarating me. I shivered as well when I felt something stiffen beneath me. I reflexively ground myself against him.

"Mmmmm...." He moaned at the feeling. My emotions went swirling into instinct and desire.

With one hand, I threw my dress off in one swift motion. My bra soon followed. I ground against him one more time and then put my hand on his chest, putting all of my weight on him with my arm to prevent any impromptu escape. I reached down with my freehand between us, lifting myself off of him to pull his pants and boxers off his waist, and finished the job kicking with my foot to push it all the way off over his feet. I kicked my panties of soon after. I leaned back from my position straddling over him, standing on my knees, reaching downward, knowing what I was looking for.

I can't believe what I'm doing; it's almost like I'm another person. Or, I thought, maybe this was always myself. Everyone has needs and desires. Perhaps I denied them for too long. I banished my thoughts and took a deep breath to steady my resolve. Keitaro seemed to be in awed state as he looked at me. This flattered me to no end. "Sempai," all I could think was, "Sempai is looking at _me_!" I grasped him in my hand and apparently the awe broke at my touch.

"Shinobu. You shouldn't," he said frantically, "No. NO! DON-"

The world faded into moans, groans, and flesh, as their realities became a heated race to satiate need and desire.

Keitaro Urashima. Shinobu was breathing heavily along with me when she sighed in contentment. She traced my musculature on my sides and chest as she rested on me, her other arm around my neck holding onto me affectionately. It felt sinfully good. 

This girl, the word "beautiful" inserted itself along with the word "girl" in his thoughts, came in my room and seduced me. I should have fought it harder... It's just that this affection and desire is something that I've needed so badly because I've never had it. I feel sick at my helplessness in the face of my need. I'm not an animal. But she came into my room so sincere in her feelings. She asked nothing more than she took. She made no obligations. Some guys would love to be in my position. Those guys are fools. He had a flashback:

__

"In my dreams, I never feel lonely."

"That's...nice...." I trailed off because I had no idea of what to say.

"Do you know why?" I felt her excited breath on my face as she leaned in oh so close.

"Why?" I quietly breathed. It seemed the mood required a quiet response; it was the quiet before the storm.

She finished her sentence with the oppressive feeling of anticipation being broken like a dam. "Because I'm with you in them..."

It sounded not unlike a confession of love. I was speechless. She stripped me naked so fast. I didn't know what was going on, and it didn't help that my mind locked up at her beautiful nude form... The aforementioned nude form was still on top of me that very moment.

"Shinobu. We shouldn't do this again. It isn't right. You are too young and Naru..."

Naru, I thought guiltily, I made the mistake already before... I was supposed to save myself for you, but that night a little while back... I know I will always feel guilty in your presence. I love you, and for that reason I can't tell you what happened or let this go on. If you were to find out... you would never forgive me. Everyone would think I'm a monster.

"Mmmm?" She responded.

"Are you listening to me?"

Shinobu didn't answer; she was trying to hold the moment, ignoring me.

"You know," she said conversationally like this was not a big deal, "it was even better than my dream."

I sighed, exasperated.

"Sempai," she said wistfully. "You are so kind to me, and make me feel loved. I don't care if your heart isn't mine, you still do."

A lump formed in my throat. "Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu sighed one more time as she reluctantly broke her embrace from me. She began to dress.

"It's time I get started cooking. Everyone will be back for dinner soon."

She quietly exited the room, leaving me to silently berating myself over my weak will.

"Never again. I shouldn't. I can't possibly give her everything she wants...my heart belongs to Naru."

I got my bathing equipment and went to take a bath.

Everyone arrived home to hear a beautiful cheerful tone from the kitchen. They all went to the source of the cheerful melody to see Shinobu beaming as she put the finishing touches on dinner. She turned and bowed to greet them.

"Hello everyone." She turned to look out the window with a faint smile on her lips. "It's a beautiful day."

"Hi, Shinobu. You seem to be in a good mood."

Shinobu blushed. "I suppose I am."

"Shinobu! Shinobu! I wanna eat, eat, eat!" Kaolla Su shouted.

"It'll be ready in a second. Go sit at the table, please."

Motoko, Su and Kitsune exited. Naru stayed behind.

"So, have you seen Keitaro?"

"He went to soak in the bath. He should be down any moment now."

"Ah. Okay. The baka hasn't done anything stupid lately, has he?"

"Naru!" Shinobu admonished, "Sempai has been just fine."

Naru scoffed at the thought of him not doing anything stupid and turned to leave for the table.

Shinobu shortly entered the dining room, caring several plates of food and setting them on the table. As soon as she released them, hands and chopsticks dove for the food, taking it in large quantities into mouths and onto plates. Shinobu took a few more trips into the kitchen before having all the food. On her last trip Keitaro came into the room. The moment she sat down the last plate, she moved quickly across the room to pull his chair out for him. She didn't appear to be hurried going across the room, but it was faster than a normal pace, Shinobu's shy grace making it seem effortless. Keitaro smiled and blushed at the attention. He sat in the chair and Shinobu pulls out the one beside him and sat. Naru glared briefly at Keitaro.

__

Look at him soak it up, Naru thought, blushing at a middle-schooler.

Shinobu gathered food for herself into her plate, and Keitaro's at the same time. Keitaro had begun to reach to get his own food only to find Shinobu was already pouring food into his plate. Motoko and Naru raised an eyebrow at this.

"The jerk can get his own food," Naru said with a tinge of jealousy.

"I know. He's just has been so nice to me."

"What'd he do?"

"Ermmm, he and I had a talk over tea when he studied. He's comforting to...talk to." Shinobu almost hid all signs of a flush threatening to kill her. It came out as the normal infatuation blush, so it was ignored.

"Keitaro, you play with Shinomu? Keitaro needs to play with Su..." Su spoke sadly as her arm hang from the index finger resting in her mouth. Sometimes Su is suspiciously close to the truth. Of course her innocence masks all deeper meaning behind her words.

"Okay Su....maybe sometime after I study? I have exams coming up...."

"NO! Play with now!" Su suddenly swung a psionic hand laser out of subspace.

"GAH!" Keitaro turned to run only to fall into the woman on the opposite side of Keitaro than Shinobu, Narusagewa Naru. "Mmmph," Keitaro responded to his new position amidst a pair of luscious bosoms. Standard Chaos ensued.

"KEITARO! YOU BASTARD!"

Naru Punch preceded a Boulder Cutting Slash, sending Keitaro high into the sky.

"S-Sempai?" Shinobu stuttered as she followed his form through the sky.

Shinobu turned towards the females responsible for Keitaro's trip. She came off as slightly peeved, but inside was flowing with anger. "Keitaro didn't mean to do that Naru," Shinobu admonished. "Besides, every time you do something like that, HE has to fix it. It's a surprise that the Hinata Dormitory is still here."

Naru lowered her fist and Motoko her sword. Naru then picked her chin up, with a look of defiance. "If that baka wasn't such a pervert, none of this would happen!"

Shinobu merely frowned lightly. She turned and went to do the dishes without a word.

To be continued...

Authors Notes:

When Shinobu said, "It's a beautiful day" it was supposed to be like Tenchi movie where Yosho's former love in the Sakura tree tries to take Tenchi. In the fake world, his fake wife (forgot her name) looks out the window and says this. It is one of the first things she says every time the world resets when something disrupts it.

At the end there it degenerated into complete third person. The last scenes were too general amongst characters for me to choose a point of view. I originally had this whole chapter in third person. It was the scene/text that inspired the whole story. I chose Shinobu's point of view for the seduction to finally give some insight to why she acts like she does. The Chapter that will be the ultimate explanation what divergence from the manga caused this scenario will be Part Two of "The Truth Lies in the Past." I'm actually plotting an end to this, and this will be dubbed my first completed story ever. I originally thought that I would aim for an impossibly long story. But a shorter story can be as good as a long one. Other fanfic authors have shown me that. A story ultimately has a POINT and an ENDING. It's time I start writing stories with that intended. Besides, dragging on a story for the hell of it probably gets pretty tiring and more a burden than anything else. I don't expect this story to get longer than 10, probably it will be 8 chapters. I still have to get in a few things.


End file.
